Erotica
by LexZex
Summary: Adjustments are hard... M. yaoi. LexZex. LexaeusZexion. IenzoElaeus BraigIenzo implied EvenIenzo XigbarZexion VexenZexion....Zexion is just a whore, okay? Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Braig had been especially bothersome on this particular day. The more Elaeus saw him, the more he wanted to tear him apart. He most certainly would if this...this mutiny continued! the older boy had been speaking so lewdly of Ienzo, and was beginning to spread rumors again. Elaeus clenched his fists, just thinking about it made him so very mad!

That was it...

Elaeus stood, pushing his chair back as he slammed the cover of the book he had been reading shut. He exhaled through his nose, cracked his knuckles, and stormed out of the library. So many thoughts were going through his mind. First , he decided, he'd confront Braig and ask why he was spreading so many horrible rumors about Ienzo! Ienzo was so sweet and angelic. His pale face was illuminated brightly by the sun, and his eyes were the deepest, most beautiful shade of silver. He had a smile that made Elaeus want to melt. His Ienzo would never be caught DEAD doing any of the things Braig said.

He neared the kitchen, Dilan and Braig's usual hangout, and growled. His blood was boiling when he spotted the black haired nuisance. Sometimes Elaeus wondered why Master Ansem would allow such...trash into a prestigious Academy like Radiant Gardens. He walked behind the boy, crossing his arms, waiting for the other to notice him.

"...and his ass is soooo nice, and...and molestable!" Braig squealed, smiling as he groped the air. Dilan didn't reply, rather looked up at Elaeus, who was rather large for his age, and stared in shock. Everyone knew that Elaeus was extremely fond of Ienzo, and also happened to be the one who didn't know exactly _how _loose the boy was.

Braig caught Dilan's stare. He blinked, and turned, facing Elaeus' chest since he had been sitting down, making his eye level a bit shorter than if he had been standing up. Dilan had fled. Some friend he was, and Braig was just motionless. What was he to do? Elaeus was roughly his size...and although he looked weaker than Braig he most certainly was NOT. He saw Elaeus every morning practicing his jiujitsu with Master Ansem...he did not want to be on the other side of one of those arm bars.

He shuddered, "Elaeus...what a lovely surprise..."

"Shut up!" Elaeus snarler. Braig did as he was told. "What's all this rubbish you're spreading around about Ienzo!?" he hissed. Reaching forward to lock Braig in place by grabbing either of his shoulders.

"Oh...well...dude...those aren't rumors," Braig nodded, trying to calm Elaeus down. Elaeus merely lifted him from the ground, making him swallow nervously. He gave him a questioning look, so he continued, trying to choose his words as carefully as possible. "Well...dude there's like...a site and EVERYTHING. It's all about Ienzo...he's a slut man..."

Elaeus dropped Braig, "That's a lie..." he whispered.

"It's not..." Braig said, shuddering. He didn't want Elaeus to take the rage out on him. Elaeus looked back at him, and then thought.

"The site..."

"What?"

"The site...what's the name of the site?" Elaeus asked frantically, determined to prove Braig was wrong. Braig sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, debating on whether he should tell or not. Ienzo trusted him... but then again...now that he's already mentioned the site, Elaeus would beat the answer out of him. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. If Master Ansem or any other faculty found out about Ienzo's secret life, then he could be kicked out of the Academy! Ienzo was too smart, and promising for that... He was just going through...a stage.

"It's called ," Braig sighed, truing. Elaeus nodded, and ran off. He'd have to talk to Even first...his most trusted friend, aside from Ienzo, and Ienzo's guardian. Even had a RIGHT to know what was going on...if anything.

--------

"What are you rambling about, Elaeus!? I demand an answer now." Even's words were always stern, so Elaeus never took it personally.

"Ienzo...I think he might be having some trouble adjusting to the Academy life...since he's fairly new to Radiant Gardens and all," Elaeus said softly.

"'And all'?" Even inquired. "Elaeus that's improper. And all does not belong in that sentence." Even nodded and turned back to his chalkboard, writing down the assignments for tomorrow.

"Professor Even!" Elaeus whined. "You're not listening to meee! Ienzo might be in dangeeerrr!" Elaeus paused after that unbearable fact was uncovered. What if Ienzo was in danger? If Braig was right and Ienzo was doing...bad things on random sites, then that meant than any old pervert that recognized him could easily pluck him off of the streets! He nibbled his lip nervously. He wouldn't let that happen! He'd have to stay with Ienzo at all times once he got all the facts straight at least.

"Fine, Elaeus, I'll humor you! But if you're wasting my time you'll fail this term!" Even snapped. Elaeus knew he was simply in a bad mood, and he didn't mean anything by it, but he still hoped to god Even would give him that F instead of having to see Ienzo...exposing himself to such...such...things!

Even sat in his chair and rolled to his desktop, gesturing Elaeus over. Elaeus shuffled to him, staring intently at the screen. "And what was this so called 'inappropriate site' called...hhnn?" Even inquired, raising an eyebrow as he watched Elaeus from the corner of his eyes.

"Oh uh...," Elaeus nodded, looking directly over Even's shoulder. He was scared, and it was obvious by the thumping in his chest, and the death grip he had on the back of Even's chair.

"Anndddd..." Even pressed the enter button.

They both stared, long and hard. (Looolllllll :D) Elaeus was the first one to tear his eyes away to look at Even. He furrowed his brows. the first try had been a failure, and it seemed they were worked up over nothing. The page was black with a picture of a teenage boy pointing to the white text that read 'enter'.

"It seems pretty clean so far..." Even muttered, clicking the enter button with no hesitation. "It's probably some cheap knockoff of Myspa-" he paused, and stared at the page, "Dear lord!" he gasped, staring at the front page. Girls, boys, women, men, shotas, lolitas. You could probably name any sort of sexual fetish, or theme, and this site seemed to have it.

"That's...that's lovely Elaeus...but I don't see what this has to do with Ienzo..." Even muttered, looking over at Elaeus who was still trying to recover from shock. (Spoken like true virgins you two nerds! I'll stop interrupting now...xD;;;)

Elaeus thought, then looked at the search engine. "Type in Ienzo..." he said softly, trying to make his voice sound a bit less concerned.

Even hesitated, but typed in the student's name. His finger hovered over the enter key, but he couldn't do it. As Ienzo's professor, and adoptive father, it was just a little heart wrenching. "You do it..." he muttered, pushing off of the desk so Elaeus had room to move in.

Elaeus looked at Even, then sighed, and covered his eyes, pressing the enter button. He slowly moved his hand, and frowned. There was at least twenty pages of Ienzo...and Ienzo was an extremely original name. He looked through every picture, and they were all undoubtedly his Ienzo.

"Oh Ienzo..." he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

The silence was horrible. More for Elaeus than Ienzo. How could Ienzo keep such a cool, calm disposition when...when he's doing...what he's doing! Elaeus' chest was tightening at the thought of all those erotic pictures Ienzo was taking, and that led to thoughts of Ienzo walking the streets, and THAT led to thoughts of Ienzo being picked up and taken away by some perverted stranger! Does he even know how dangerous it is to do those types of things? Elaeus looked back over to Ienzo who was carelessly flipping through the pages of a book.

Gathering up enough courage, Elaeus approached the bluenette. "Ienzo," he regarded, sitting across from him. Ienzo looked up, then back down, concentrating on his book. Ienzo was extremely quiet since Even adopted, and brought him here. He never really talked to anyone, except Braig occasionally. The other apprentices kept their distance from him as well.

"Soo..." Elaeus was going to give it his all to make Ienzo friendly towards him. His curiosity was itching in his brain, and it wasn't about to give up with some pictures... Maybe it wasn't even Ienzo? How could someone so refined, and elegant...so beautiful...so something so...so lewd?

"Can I help you!?" Ienzo hissed, obviously agitated at Elaeus' burdening presence. Elaeus blinked.

"Oh...it's just...I saw some pictures of you!" Elaeus smiled widely. Ienzo's eyes widened a fraction, though it went unnoticed by Elaeus. He was probably just...paranoid. That's it, there is no way a goody two-shoes like Elaeus could have seen those pictures. No way in Hell.

"Is that so?" the bluenette asked curiously, setting his book down gently. "That's...interesting. Did you see them from Even? I'm not too sure why, but he has several pictures of me...from the orphanage no doubt," Ienzo murmured, drumming his fingers semi-nervously on the table.

"Oh...yeah, I guess so," Elaeus said. "You were...errr...cute."

"...Cute?"

"Just adorable. I could eat you up!" Elaeus teased, making like he was going to tickle him. Ienzo flinched away, then smirked.

"Believe it or not you're not the first one to tell me that," he chuckled. Elaeus cringed. He wasn't sure if...that's what Ienzo meant, but he couldn't help but think that. He decided to test out his information, maybe get some reactions from the boy...see if all the pictures were true. One thing he learned about Ienzo was that he really liked balloons. In almost all of the...photos, if they can even be considered as that, Ienzo was holding a balloon, surrounded by balloons. Even if it was just a floating balloon in the sky...there were balloons.

"So, Ienzo..." Elaeus regarded. "What's your favorite stereotypical carnival theme? Like...Cotton Candy...Clowns..." his eyes moved so they were set on Ienzo. "...Balloons?" Ienzo shifted, and his answer came just a bit _too _fast.

"No. I hate carnivals!" Ienzo snapped harshly. "They disgust me. With their fatty foods, and bright colors! I'm leaving. See you, or actually, no. Don't you EVER approach me AGAIN!" he yelled, grabbing his book as he hastily walked out of the library, biting his lip anxiously.

Elaeus banged his head against the table. "Nice going..." he murmured. It sounded a bit too loud in the large library, and suddenly he felt... like he had company.

Clapping echoed through the walls, and the source presented himself. "Elly, Elly, Elly," Braig laughed, shaking his head. He slid into a seat next to Elaeus, and smirked. "You're going about this the wrong way, Elly. This is Ienzo, the whore of all whores we're talking about!" he snorted.

Elaeus rolled his eyes, "I don't appreciate you speaking of Ienzo with such blatant disregard," he gritted out. Braig frowned, and looked over at Ienzo.

"Watch this. Hey Ienzo, you'd better be at my room. Ten-o-clock, come any later and I might have to take some drastic measures!" Ienzo looked back at Braig and glared, flipping him off, before he strutted out of the library. Elaeus glared at Braig, and then relaxed and sighed.

"And, pray tell me, what was that supposed to accomplish? You just got rejected!" Elaeus nearly yelled.

"Not exactly. Ienzo will be there tonight, believe me," Braig smirked.

"I can't trust you!" Elaeus yelled. "You're the biggest liar! I know you'll just try to get me to come to your room, and make me look like a jackass."

"Fine, fine. Believe what you want to," Braig said dissmissively, standing up.

"Wait!...wait...I'll be there..." Elaeus whispered. "But ONLY to prove Ienzo would never hang around the likes of YOU!"


	3. Chapter 3

Elaeus stared up at his ceiling, his eyes glued to the ceiling fan. He now knew every nuance on the ceiling. He closed his eyes and turned onto his side, covering his face. What was he going to do? Get humiliated and pranked by Braig, but then again, what if Ienzo really was going to show up? Be it to tell Braig off, or to...

Elaeus shuddered, he wouldn't think something like that. Maybe if he did some more research? Braig really did like to mess with people, and a few, well it was more than a few, photos weren't really enough to prove something like that. For all he knew, Braig could have photoshopped them.

He rubbed his eyes and sat up, starting for Braig's room. Maybe he had some better, less vague, proof. "I really hope so..." Elaeus whispered to himself, putting his hands in his pockets as he looked to the ceiling. Before he went to Braig's room he'd go outside and visit the Academy's large fountain. It was a sculpture of a Mother Angel holding her baby, and the Angel's daughter, water spouting from her delicate looking hands, into the fountain's base. It was a truly beautiful sight, though it often made Elaeus feel great lament. It reminded him of his family, his sister, his mom, and he, the baby. His mother and sister were both gorgeous beings. they could outmatch any angel. Unfortunately, when Elaeus was a child his mother and sister were killed in a gas leak that brought forth a fire. Elaeus was forced to live with an abusive father for three years, later his father was sentenced to life in jail, and Elaeus was transferred to live with his grandparents. The old couple died two years after his stay there, and he was transferred, yet again, to another family; a foster family. There he was beat and raped by an alcoholic foster father--

Elaeus could name at least five more families, and places, he had to live, but thought against burdening his thoughts with much more despair. There was something about his past that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and made his calves tense. The only happy transfer he had was to his cold, indifferent second Aunt, who hated children, and sent him here to live with Even, who took him in with open arms. That's what Elaeus liked about Even, he seemed to be icy, and uncaring, but he had a warm and welcoming heart.

Elaeus glanced at his watch, and bit his lip. Should he go now? Or should he wait a bit longer... _so many choices. _"I think I'll go now..." the ginger said to himself, standing up. His footsteps were light and wispy, almost as if his feet weren't connecting to the ground at all. For his size, Elaeus was rather graceful, or so he had been told. He couldn't deny the small fact either, he was rather light on his feet.

Elaeus neared the door that read 'Braig'. He knocked lightly on the mahogany exterior, waiting patiently for around five minutes. He frowned, and his eyebrows furrowed, his knuckles rested on the hard wood, and he knocked again, this time calling Braig's name, though not loud enough to disturb any others that might have been around.

On the second knock, Elaeus got a reply. "Hold on!" Braig called. The boy was fumbling around his room, trying to get a pair of jeans on, but it was rather hard for him to balance on one leg. "One...minute!" he growled, falling onto the pure white carpet. He made a defeated face, and bucked his hips forward, trying to pull the pants over his thighs. Braig had rather scrawny legs, but they weren't _too_ scrawny, though he insisted he could fit into a pair of size zero women's. Something about making his crotch more...pleasing...

Braig peeked out of a small crack made in between his door and the door frame. "Elaeus!?" the other looked surprise. "You actually came!? Dude... you're not supposed to really be here!"

Elaeus let himself in, easily pushing Braig aside. "I'll do as I please for Ienzo's well-being. Plus, he's not going to be here, and I know that for a fact." Elaeus crossed his arms, and gave a sharp nod, proving his point. Braig simply rolled his eyes.

"Yeaahhh...well mind proving your point from the closet?" Hastily, Braig pushed Elaeus into the closet, closing it. He looked at him through the blinds, and winked. "Ienzo's gonna be here any moment, and I don't need him to ee you in my room, while I'm tryin' to make it all romantic, kay?"

Elaeus snorted from the other side. "Ohhh, I'm so scared. Making something romantic for someone who's not even gonna show up."

"Shhh," Braig hissed. He heard footsteps, and they could very well be Ienzo's. However, the footsteps passed, and Braig tried to hide his disappointment. Elaeus stepped out of the closet, chuckling. "Well, Braig. Looks like I win, and you lose. No Ienzo, means no proof. Except for these pictures you must've photoshopped." Elaeus reached into his front pocket and pulled out a picture he had gotten from .

Braig rose an eyebrow, and his long ears went down, a disgusted look on his face. "That's....that's sick, dude. You carry that around with you? Pervert." Elaeus turned bright red, those really weren't his intentions. Braig stole the picture in Elaeus' confusion. "Ohhhh, I'm Elaeus! I carry around pictures of little boys in their underwear! Ohhhh! Watch our or I'm gonna molest you!" he taunted.

"HEY!" Elaeus growled. "I-I was just going to prove to you that--"

"You're a big pervert?" Braig asked, sticking his tongue out in triumph. Elaeus' blush deepened, and he reached for the picture, but Braig quickly swiped it away. "C'mon, Elaeus! You have to try harder than that if you want this back!" he purred, prancing around the room.

Elaeus growled, his face now red from anger more than embarrassment. He lunged at Braig, and pinned him to the bed, not waning to hurt him or give him head trauma from the floor. He pinned the younger's wrist down, and grabbed the picture. "There, that should teach you a lesson," he hissed. "Mess with the bull, and you get the horns!"

"Elaeus!"

Elaeus froze, half from confusion, and half from terror. He turned his head slightly to the side, and saw his mentor, standing uncomfortably. Even wasn't sure if he should look sympathetic, scolding, disgusted, or just plain confused, so he accomplished a mixture of all four.

"Nooo!" Elaeus cried. "Professor Even...it's not what you think!"

Even stopped him, "I really, really, REALLY, hope you're right." He turned and walked back the way he was walking, and stopped in the hallway. Braig and Elaeus were still frozen in place, listening to Even walk away. Even's voice seemed to echo through the halls as he greeted a boy they all knew and loved; Ienzo.

"Good evening, Ienzo."

"Good evening," Ienzo bid back, walking past Even and towards Braig's room. In a swift motion, the two older boys jumped up and managed to get into some, what could have been sworn as, premeditated position. Elaeus back in the closet, and Braig laying on the bed, trying to act normal.

"...." Ienzo stared at Braig. "You called me here?" he inquired.

Ienzo didn't seem very...inappropriate. He was acting like he always did, reserved and uninterested. Braig nodded, and sat up, closing the door. "Uhh, yeah. I was thinking we could have another night, like last Friday."

Ienzo seemed to raise an eyebrow, and open his mouth to respond--

* * *

**Okay, sooooo....cliffy. **


	4. Chapter 4

Ienzo dropped his things and walked to the door, looking back at Braig with a scowl. He slammed the door, and locked it, then walked back over, nearly tackling Braig onto the bed. The boy straddled the other, and began to send lingering kisses down his neck and chest, pulling anxiously at the fabric of his shirt.

Elaeus stared wide eyed from the closet, covering his mouth so tight that red finger marks were blossoming on his skin. He had to refrain from falling out of the closet or losing his balance. Did Braig forget he was in here!? He banged a fist against the wall, trying to subtly signal Braig, but he got the wrong reaction...

"Whawasat!?" Ienzo hissed through several kisses. He turned his head a few centimeters to the side, but Braig caught his chin and pulled him back down, muttering something like 'construction'. The two rolled over so Braig was on top, and he hastily removed his own shirt, Ienzo doing the same. The thing bout Ienzo was that he was dominant. He flipped his and Braig's position once again, and looked down, working on the teens pants belt. "Why can't you just be undressed when I get here!?" Ienzo nearly yelled, frustrated with trying to figure out the complexity of the belt.

Elaeus bit his lip, trying not to stare. How could Ienzo, _sweet, sensitive, caring, fragile, beautiful, _Ienzo be so...so... Elaeus couldn't seem to think of an appropriate word to match the certain circumstances, but it was...something. He suddenly blinked, and got out his cellphone, turning on the text function. Quickly typing out a message, he sent it to Even, praying to god he was the genius everyone praised him for being.

Even blinked as his ring tone went off. He looked at his phone, the option '1 New Text. Read now, yes or no?'. He mulled over whether he should put the phone away or not, but decided against it, opening the phone to read the message.

_Even, do you think you can call Ienzo to the laboratory for me? _

_I need to meet him there. _

_Thanks, Elaeus.'_

Even sighed and rubbed his temples, chewing on a pen. He shut his phone, reopened it, then dialed his legal son's phone.

Ienzo was pissed at the sound, and contemplated throwing it at the wall, then again it was Even... He was lost for a moment, before he decided to answer it, still rubbing lightly against Braig, keeping him in the mood. "Hello?" he murmured, glaring at the wall in front of himself.

"Ienzo, come to the laboratory. Elaeus needs to see you, and apparently it's urgent." Even looked to his computer, typing a report for Ansem as he talked. Ienzo frowned, and ran a hand through his hair, thinking.

"Fine...I'll be there in a bit," he announced, pulling his shirt over his head. He sighed, and crawled off of Braig, "I guess I'll be back later, if that's all right. But maybe not...it depends. Sorry, I was actually looking forward to this, believe it or not. You're by far the best fuck I've had in a long, long time." With those final words said, Ienzo left the room, and started towards the laboratory.

Once the coast was clear, Elaeus burst out of the closet, clutching his heart as he gasped for breaths. Not because the closet was airtight, but because of what had just unfolded in front of him. Elaeus was seventeen, and he still hadn't had his...first time, and Ienzo was _thirteen_! He sent a withering glare at Braig who was still staring at the spot Ienzo was talking with Even on the phone.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP!?"

Braig snapped out of his trance, and looked at Elaeus. "What do you mean?" Elaeus walked over, and wrapped his hands around Braig's throat, giving him a light shake, before pushing him back onto the bed. "Whatever! I've got to meet Ienzo in the LABS now!" he gritted out. "What am I going to TELL him!?"

He clutched his hair and ran through the doors and to the halls, skidding to a stop when he reached the laboratories. He opened the door, panting slightly. He spotted Ienzo right away, and walked in, grabbing him by the arm, only to pull him out of the office where Even had also resided.

"What!?" Ienzo hissed, wrenching his arm away. He was never one for body contact unless it was going to make him feel good. Elaeus regained his breath, staring down at the calm and composed boy. The auburn haired male would never understand the intricacies of the mauve haired boy.

"I just....wanted to say..." _Sayitsayittellhimyouidiottellhimhowyoufeelnowsavehimyouresoweak! _"I just...want to say..." Elaeus continued. Ienzo rose an eyebrow, awaiting the answer impatiently. He ran his hands through his hair, and crossed his arms, obviously getting fidgety from the long wait. "IlikeyouIenzo!" Elaeus finally slurred out.

Ienzo rose a thin eyebrow, and his lips curled into a dangerous smirk. "Oh, Elaeus, that's sweet, really, but you're four years older than me, and I'm afraid you'll pressure me into doing bad things that I'm just not ready for yet. You're sweet, though, really, but I'm going to have to decline.

Elaeus frowned, and suddenly Ienzo looked like prey. A thought struck Elaeus as Ienzo feigned innocence. He was three steps ahead. Ienzo thought he was as ignorant of his situation, but he knew everything. "I know about your whole...secret life, Ienzo," he said calmly.

"Oh? Secret life? Elaeus, I have to say I have no idea what you're talking about," Ienzo frowned, blinking softly in confusion. Elaeus sighed softly, looking Ienzo in the eyes. The boy looked completely innocent, but he didn't buy it for a second. Ienzo was a manipulative little brat, but Elaeus loved him so much.

Elaeus thought quickly. He grabbed Ienzo by the arm, and dragged him to his room. "Here," he said, walking to his computer. He typed in the address that Braig had told him about, and pressed enter. Ienzo leaned over the chair, and watched as Elaeus clicked the enter sign to the website. His eyes widened, and he covered his face, "Elaeus! That is vulgar!"

Elaeus rolled his eyes as Ienzo uncovered his own. The silverette reached over, resting his hands on the keyboard. "I can't believe I have to prove to _you _that I'm not a slut," Ienzo murmured, quickly typing in his name. The results came up empty. "There? See? Happy?" Ienzo frowned, exiting out of the site.

Elaeus stared at the screen as Ienzo strutted off. He wasn't going...crazy, was he?

**------**

**Sorry if this chapter was kind of rushed. ^^; **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night Elaeus sat in front of his computer, staring at the enter page. How could Ienzo of found out? Did Braig tell him? Maybe Even confronted him about it, and he freaked out and deleted them all? Elaeus thought of all the different scenarios in his head. He clicked the enter sign and stared at the front page, there had to be some way that Ienzo could have misguided him. The boy was intelligent, conniving, and sneaky, so there was no doubt about it.

He aimlessly typed in 'I' watching as the history came up, he quickly clicked 'Ienzo'. And there were all the pictures. He stared hard, unsure of what was happening. He was so confused, then a thought hit him. In the search box when he typed in 'I' two options came up from the history. He went back to the previous page and type 'I' in again. There was the option he chose 'Ienzo', then the one Ienzo must have typed in 'Inzo'. Oh that sneaky little bastard. That's why he was so hasty to type it in! And that's why he exited the page right after Elaeus got a small glimpse that there was no pictures. Elaeus angrily turned his printer on and went back two steps. He clicked on a picture, staring at it for a long time before printing. Ienzo was so beautiful, he didn't have to do this...

"Why does he?" Elaeus questioned himself sullenly. He snatched the picture from the printer, and stared at it.

_He must've pulled the same stunt with Vexen...wouldn't surprise me. That little...rat, that little manipulative schemer. No one really knows his sneaky disposition! _

Elaeus rubbed his forehead, taking another glance at the picture. The picture was...quite beautiful. He cringed slightly when he felt himself...grow attached to the photo. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. Ienzo was so...cute, like a little kid, but so mature in so many ways. He technically was just a little kid, but...

Elaeus' mind trailed off as he absently rubbed at his growing need. He never thought he'd be like this, so confused and head over heels in love with someone four years younger than him. Then again it was only a school level apart, and in this school Elaeus took most of the same classes as Ienzo. Plus Ienzo had the mentality of a 40 year old, so would that make Ienzo the pedophile? Well Elaeus was only seventeen, so he was technically not considered a pedophile. Not like Braig who was almost nineteen and in love with Dilan who was not even sixteen yet!

Elaeus angrily shoved the photo into his wallet. He decided he'd go for a walk. It was only a matter of time before the room became too dense and confined for him to function. He was slightly claustrophobic. A walk around the town would probably be enough to get his mind off of Ienzo, but try as he might, every feature of the boy was covered thoroughly in his thoughts. Sighing, Elaeus rubbed his eyes, continuing to walk. He entered a rather unfamiliar part of the town, looking at all of the buildings and homes. It wasn't...a particularly good neighborhood.

In the middle of one street was a school that looked like it should have come from a horror movie. On the right side was an abortion clinic followed by a building labeled only as 'XXX'. On the left of the education center was a gun shop, and next to that was, undoubtedly, a meth lab. It wasn't too well concealed, if Elaeus had to say. But in this neighborhood, even police men were too afraid to wander. The dark abysmal streets in the neighborhood where the sun never seemed to reach and cloud after cloud passed its way overhead in dark swirls of blacks and grays and dark blues; the omen of treachery.

Elaeus shivered as a gust of horribly chilly wind brushed up against him, shoving him forward into the cracked tar of the streets. He hugged himself, fingers digging into tan, toned arms as he searched the skies for even a hint of the moon; the bright lovely moon that shone so bright in Radiant Gardens. But there was nothing to be seen. Such horrible streets were these, that there were children beggars on the corners, hands out almost mechanically as blank eyes stared from behind matted blonde and red hair; the most dominant seeming colored hair in the neighborhood.

Elaeus shoved his hands into his pockets and pulled out his wallet, pulling out a few dollar bills. He had so much more, but at Radiant Garden they didn't provide food; he had to buy his own. He would love to give the children his wallet, but he had to eat too. One of the many children on the corner crawled over, looking up at Elaeus expectantly. Elaeus smiled, and folded his wallet back up, holding out the dollars. A blonde girl took them, staring curiously. Elaeus smiled as he watched the pretty girl, with her tattered white dress and pale blonde hair. That seemed to be enough of a distraction for the little boy at his feet to big his dull little teeth into Elaeus' leg, causing him to yowl in pain, hands stretched open.

As he cringed and gasped the little girl grabbed his wallet and scurried off, as well as the other children. to make matters worse two insidious snickers came from behind. He turned, only to be met with the faces of two haggard looking men. They looked much bigger, and stronger than he was, and he suddenly feared for his life, cowering with a slight whimper, though he knew he was strong; the two looked stronger, and combined they may even be fatal. One sniggered as he held out some...well they resembled stamps.

Elaeus rose a thin eyebrow, looking up at the two. The other of the men smiled almost warmly, thought it still seemed a bit too insidious to be trusted. "Heh, those kids..." Ah, now Elaeus knew why they had been laughing, because he was outsmarted by mere street kids. "Look, man. That was classic entertainment. Here, have this for your trouble." The man's smile seemed to seem more and more trusting, but maybe that was just the nausea inducing pollution gases? The man pointed to his tongue. "Here, you're supposed to eat it," he said, pressing one to his tongue.

Elaeus didn't look sure, he'd always been taught to never take anything from strangers, but his mind was too jumbled, and he was almost positive this was all a horrible nightmare; all of it. He shrugged and turned to leave, staring at the interestingly printed candy. Then, something hit him like a fist to the face. It was paper candy. He recalled a time he and Braig had gone to Disneyland, back when they were younger, and Elaeus had begged, on his knees, for Braig to buy him a little writing kit where the paper and pen were candy. Braig, obviously, gave in and bought it for him. Only for Elaeus to realize the terrible truth; the paper tasted like shit.

He shrugged, he needed a boost. As he left he didn't notice the two men behind him slowly spiraling into a bad trip.

**Whoever can specifically tell me what the 'candy' really is, gets a free picture of ANYTHING (Except pron xD) from AeleusIenzo on **

**3**


	6. Chapter 6

Ienzo ran a hand through his silvery locks, arching forward a bit as an unfamiliar older man rubbed his sides sensually, gently cornering him against the wall. Ienzo mewled when the man, Cid he said his name was, began to gently rub at his sensitive man, or more appropriately boy, hood. His slender fingers gripped the other's wrist, moaning in appreciation as he pressed the other's hand harder against him. He loved the rush of sex, or even just a little tease, especially with a stranger, it provided an even greater rush.

As the man worked on the zipper of his inappropriately short shorts, a familiar voice rung delicately in his ears; it was more of a yell. He stopped, and pushed the man's hand away, but the man hungrily reached back into his pants, playing with the hems of his strawberry print panties. He tried to push the man's hand away again, but it only returned and dominated over him. Ienzo tried once more to push the arm away, but this time to no avail. He was small, feeble, and could not get the man to stop.

He started to panic. Cid pressed against him, trapping him to the wall as a smirk graced his lips. He dove down to attack Ienzo's neck in kisses and small bites. He let out a small whimper, it felt good but he hadn't the time to be fooling around now. Elaeus was too stupid, if you will, to handle the slums. Well, he didn't exactly have street smarts, at least. "Elaeus!" Ienzo squeaked, trying to push the towering man off of him. "Elaeus help me!"

Elaeus stopped his stumbling for a minute. "Ienzo?" he mewled, stumbling in another direction. A plethora of colors emitted in his vision in colorful, vivid patterns of rainbows and crosshatching. To him it looked like a toddler drew over the thin film of his eyes with crayons. He reached out in front of him, giggling and snorting like a fool. Ienzo immediately knew something wasn't right, but he could worry about that later.

Cid turned as a large, dark shadow towered over him, and he was gone in a flash, but Elaeus made no attempt to chase and or hurt him. He walked to Ienzo, identifying him quickly, and began to hug onto him, licking the other's cheek and ear. Ienzo zipped up his zipper and stared at Elaeus for a long time. "What the...fuck?" he murmured. Elaeus merely grinned in an idiot like manner, and nibbled on his ear. Ienzo managed to push the bigger boy off, and stared at him over. "Oh fuck Elaeus....are you stupid!?" he muttered angrily. "What did they give you? Tablets, pills...powder?" He looked at Elaeus' pupils and examined his behavior, trying to diagnose him. Elaeus suddenly froze, turning and staring wide eyed at nothing in particular.

"The rabbit! The rabbit!" Elaeus tugged on Ienzo's sleeve, pointing, once again, at nothing. "We have to get that damned white rabbit!" He gasped loudly. "Ienzo it's too fast! The rabbit's gonna get away it's too fast!" he yelled, pulling on Ienzo's clothes as he ran off. Ienzo rolled his eyes, darting after the hallucinating boy.

"STOP!" the silverette screamed, panting and wheezing as he tried to keep up with Elaeus' wide strides. Elaeus continued to ramble on about imaginary rabbits and whatnot while Ienzo tried to get him to go back to the academy. To Ienzo's luck, Elaeus stopped to listen to the ground. He grabbed the other by the collar and after many hours of trying to steer him to the academy he burst through the doors, dragging the large man with great, great difficulty.

"Ienzo!" Even gasped as he ran down the halls, meeting the two at the front of the academy. "Where have you been!?" Ienzo shoved Elaeus forward unsuccessfully, only to have the boy fall back on top of him. Ienzo tried pushing Elaeus out of his lap to no avail.

"Ve' been chasing this buffoon all night! I caught him in the slum part of the city, and what's more!? He was on ACID, Vexen, ACID! Do you have any idea how hard it was to get him here."

"Ienzo it's four in the-" Vexen stopped, blinking. "Drugs!? One of our most prestigious, goodnatured students and...and drugs!?" he gaped.

"This idiot probably didn't even know. If I'm right, he probably thought it was candy," Ienzo murmured sullenly. "I was up ALL night steering him here, and now I'm going to bed, have fun," he grumbled. Ienzo began to walk, but Vexen grabbed his arm in a vice grip, seething.

"Ienzo. Why are you dressed like a little whore?" Vexen asked patiently, though the tension was visible in his tone. Ienzo glared back at him.

"It was warm."

"Why were you in the slums?" Vexen asked, his grip tightening.

"Because I felt like it. You're not my real dad! You can't tell me what to do!" Ienzo screamed, wrenching his arm away and running to his room. Vexen had half a mind to chase him, but his attention turned to the drooling boy who was sitting and rocking back and forth.

* * *

"Hey, Ien!" Braig smiled, spotting the boy in the library. "Did you hear what everyone one in the academy is saying?" he asked, leaning over the table to look at the boy who was reading a copy of _War and Peace_. Ienzo regarded him, eyebrows raised in a half-interested way.

"No."

"Elaeus is getting expelled because he was on drugs last night! Pretty heavy, huh? At least when I do drugs I'm careful not to get out of my room," Braig grinned, proud of himself. Ienzo's eyes widened a fraction and he put the book down, looking up after hiding his growing intrigue.

"E...Expelled?"

"Yup! He's gettin' the boot. I'd never thought he'd be a druggie, but you never know, I guess. Wanna know what drug he did?" Braig asked, bouncing excitedly. He didn't wait for Ienzo to answer. "Acid! All by himself! Hahaha!"

"It's all my fault," Ienzo mused.

"...Huh?"

"I went to Hallow Bastion...he was worried and went looking for me, and then those guys gave him some stuff...he thought it was candy, and ate it. Oh my god...he didn't throw his future away, Braig! I did! I threw Elaeus' prestigious future away! I can't...believe it..."

Braig watched Ienzo, amused. "So. The robot's got some feelings now?" he mocked.

Ienzo sat back down, pulling his book back in front of his face, smirking at his own sarcastic episode. "Not even a morsel."


End file.
